Stormblaze: The New Age Cycle
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a sequal to my previous story, Highfire. In this second of the 4 part series Omar and his army march to take the elves kingdom. The second strongest after Nasuadas. Out of the five countries in Alagaesia two have already fallen under rule of the conquerer Omar. Now Eragon struggles to beat Omar, keep the kingdoms together and face new types of magic. I don't own the series.
1. Chapter 1

Omar was still enraged at the death of his fellow Rider and the women he had loved. Her dragon sat mourningly at her grave right now. Omar had decided what he was going to do. He had studied and learned darker more dangerous magic. Baralask was part of it. As was every spell that could kill no matter what. Tranpierto was a magic that would allow him to take the form of anything. An animal another human even a dragon. These spells were called the destruction spells. Along with many others these magic spells were banned from the world. Even Galbotorix feared to use these magics. They had a spell so that way the spells could kill and harm the owner and there was no way to stop it. Unless you attacked the spells with there counters before trying to use the Destruction spells. Galbotorix must have searched for years and never found how to counter them. But Omar knew how. He had always known. Being favored by Vrael the older Rider had taught him much about it. He knew them all and Vrael had never thought about him finding the way around it. It was why he had such a success. He knew of the old spells. The strong spells. Tonight he would sneak away while his army slept and attack the camp that eragon was at. He prepared his weapons just incase. They would blend in with him as would his cloths when he transformed into a creature.  
Night fell over the camp. None not even Kyle knew of his plans. Starkiller did not know his plans. He stole a horse and charged towards the camp. He passed the decaying body of Edoc'sil impaled. Bits of bone were showing. Blood stains still filled the streets. Ren was still lying down as he was when Omar killed him. He rode for a day and a night. The night had begun to turn to light but only slightly. The camp was still asleep as he reached it. He got of the form.  
"Transpierto!" he yelled. Bright green fire burned from his body and he felt the transformation happening as his body expanded. Saphira and Thorns heads appeared over the camp. Saphira roared at him. Firnen's head was next followed by there Riders mounting. As Eragon landed he laughed.  
"Want to show us you give up and killing yourself eh?"  
"You have no idea what is happening." Suddenly he felt himself growing. "Say goodbye." His height was now getting taller. His face began extending to a monstrous form.  
His hands began to grow claws his teeth sharpening to a point. His head grew bigger and longer. He began to feel a tail sprout from behind. His limbs grew longer as did his neck. He grew another claw on the back of his paws now. He felt his eyes change. Suddenly it was over. Omar opened his eyes to see a much more vivid clear world.  
He saw much including those in front of him with details he never noticed before. He looked down and saw the other three Riders below him. He looked at his reflection in a nearby lake. He looked exactly like Starkiller except the same green as Firnen. He roared. He was not as large as Starkiller or Shruikan. Though he was still just as large as a normal sized dragon. Saphira was still small as was Thorn as they were hardly over a few years. He was as big as a 25 year old dragon. He roared again making the camp quiver with fear. He could smell it. He spread his wings and launched into the air and sent volleys of fire at the crowd. This felt even more amazing than flying on Starkiller. He dove down only to be hit by Saphira. He roared and sent fire volleying towards her. She easily dodged it. He tried to use a spell and he did. ADURNA he thought and water rose from the lake dowsing Saphira. She crashed into the camp crushing many under her. He dove down and crushed some soldiers under him. He swung his spiked tail around and crushed the soldiers. Lifting his paw he swatted aside about a dozen. He breathed fire destroying several tents and the men within. Using the adurna spell he froze another group of tents and used baralask to destroy them. He continued using baralask destroying everything as it literally meant the word destroy. He swung his tail destroying many other tents. A group of elves charged and using his teeth bit into them. As a dragon it was a pleasent taste. If he was a human it would surely be something he never considered. He ripped them apart and tossed them aside like ragdolls. He easily destroyed the humans but Saphira was up again and Thorn and Firnen were closing in. The twins had apparently earlier day led the rest of the Riders and half of the elves there back to Ellesmera. He killed some more of the enemy as they were torn apart. Saphira charged and he smacked her down and held her down with his front paws. Thorn smashed into his side tackling him down to the groud. He turned his tail and smacked Firnen aside. He turned his attention back to Saphira as Eragon ran straight up and attacked to defend her. He easily used a spell and stopped him in mid air. Despite Eragons massive skills he could not even begin to imagine true power. Galbotorix had not a taste of the powers that Omar had at his disposal. He shot bolts of fire straight into the camp. He used another spell named Voltora and lightning began to strike the camp. Easily he caused so many deaths with it. He watched the electricity hitting and causing death and destruction. Suddenly his chest felt like it was on fire. He roared casting fire and the lightning over the camp. He felt himself beggining to shrink and was aware of a dull green light somewhere to his right. He saw the shaft of a lance embedded into him.  
He grew smaller and smaller until he was smaller that Firnen. And he grew smaller still. He was nearly his own size again. As he collapsed on his back. He looked to his right and the Dauthdaert, Nirnen, was embedded in his shoulder. He felt the darkness growing around him. The pain in his shoulder and he blacked out. What felt like hours and hours passed by. He could not tell the time. He could feel himself being moved. Fell himself being tied down. Heard a faint growling and all sides of himself.  
He was barely aware of someone talking off to his left. Suddenly he awoke. His vision blurred and disoriented. He felt that he was tied down and restrained. He felt the cold metal on him. His shirt was off and a heavily bandaged wound was on his right shoulder. He was trying to think of what had happened. He vaguely remembered a green dragon. Lightning, fire, destruction... destruction. That word seemed to be pressed into his mind. Then he remembered. The destruction spells, his transformation his green dragon form. Gnashing jaws and ripping claws. He looked around and saw that he was in a large tent. He tried to struggle but the metal chains restricted him. He looked around and saw Murtagh sitting in the corner Zar'oc strapped to his side. Omar saw Eragon walk in with Saphira's head peering inside. His vision was still not as good as it should be. He saw through a small opening the destruction he had caused the previous night. The burning places dead bodies still being picked up. Burn marks were everywhere. Fire was everywhere. Soldiers were mourning deaths of there loved ones. Some women were riding in and screamed when they saw the bodies of there sons or there husbands. Occasionally was a daughter being mourned. He saw several cracked Eldunari being transported away. Firnen was injured severally on his left flank. Omar's tail had left a severe scar on it. He was weak and many elves were fixing the wound but very slowly. As it was healing the scar was being sown back together. He saw Eragon talking but could not understand his words. Finally his hearing cleared.  
"So. You figured how to transform yourself into a dragon? How did you do it? That is magic I don't even know of. I doubt the oldest of the elves know of it. So how do you?"  
"Well there is a simple answer to that. My mentor. The one I ended up killing in the place of sorrows. Vrael." "YOU killed Vrael? I thought Galbotorix-"  
"Galbotorix sent me and Shruikan to kill Vrael. I went and he looked sad about me joining. I was thought dead on Vroengard. The battle of Doru Arabea left many missing and Vrael thought me among those number. He himself went looking for me personally only to find me killing him in the place of sorrows. He taught me of the ancient ways of magic. There are several types. The Destruction, Resurrection, and Control magics. The spells have a protective seal around them as they were banned from use by our magicians long ago. Before Vrael was born. The leaders of the Riders were always told by there predeccesors of this. Vrael had chosen me as his. Vrael had figured a way around the seal. He told me of them though his methods were flawed. So I improved them. I managed to get into the seal and use the forbidden spells. I can destroy any object that tries to stop me. Spells such as Baralask and the one I used last night, Transpierto are destruction spells. You don't have a way into these forms of magic,  
Eragon, as there is a protective seal will kill you as soon as you try to use one of them. You have to have my way of defeating the magics. It will destroy your mind so you will just have a hollow shell of a mind. You will have no soul. I lost three friends to this and two enemies. I would not wish the fate upon anyone. Not even you as you are my most dangerous of enemies. Vrael himself even as he had a way to pierce it feared the dangers of it. He could so rarely manage to pierce the seal and gain access to these magics."  
"Nice story but I think first thing in the morning I will return to finish the job with the dauthdaert. I want three urgals and two elves posted outside here. Hope you don't mind rats Omar because there all over the place. Saphira manages to get most of them but not all." Murtagh and him walked out without another word. He thought of what Eragon had said about rats. His urgal guard walked in and gagged him. To escape he would need another method. He could not break the chains but he could escape if he used Transpierto. He thought the word using his magical abilities and thought of a rat. He began to shrink down slowly until he was a pure white rat. He slipped out of his bindings. His senses were dulled minus his hearing. He still could hear much better than before but not much. He slowly crawled under the tent door and looked outside. Firnen was still down with his wound still being sowed by elves, and Thorn was asleep nearby. Saphira stood near Firnen, apparently trying to heal him as well.  
Once in a while she broke to scoop up a rat. White would stick out on the ground so instead he changed himself to a brown rat. But a very dark so he still stood out from the other rats. He walked as fast as he could with rat legs. He would have to some how get past Saphira and a few of the bodies before he could get out of the camp otherwise he would have to go the long way around which would take days. He began to make his way past the bodies until he came to three that lay together. A man which had a sword and shield lying next to him. He had a large slash across his chest which must of been because his paw had hit him as his leg was gone as well. But that is not what disturbed him. One of the bodies that lay next to him was a women who must have gotten some bones broken. And then cradled in her arms was a boy. There was so much terror in his glazed eyes before a soldier came and picked up both of them. He looked away and managed to hide behind another body of a man who was burned alive. He used Transpierto to turn into an eagle and took off in the air. A soldier screamed as he saw the transformation. Saphira noticed as well and took flight after him. He used transpierto and began to turn into a dragon. Saphira was beginning to gain but she was still over 100 feet behind him. He still continued on with his transform and turned back to see Saphira only 50 feet away. She shot a bolt of fire and Omar dodged it. Omar sped up until he felt he was about as big as Saphira and still he grew to his full size. He continued to fly as Thorn and Nar joined them. He shot fire at them and they dodged it. He was still speeding up towards Tronjheim. Nar went above him and dove down towards him. As it did he saw Garzana upon it's back. He thought he could kill both dragon and Rider with a single hit. As they neared he swung his tail and smashed it against Nars head. The dragon lost its course and blood spread through the air dripping from the side of the dragons head. They spiraled towards the ground and Thorn roared and dove for it. Omar saw Eragon hefting the dauthdaert in the air and aimed it. Omar shot fire at Eragon and then used lightning to strike.  
Eragon easily wacked aside the fire but the bolt of lighting hit him and he fell of Saphira falling as his wards did not protect him from it. He fell to the ground a tail of smoke coming off of him. Saphira roared and dove before a bolt hit her and Thorn. Saphira landed obviously not dead as she struggled to move. He could not say for Eragon, Garzana, or Nar either however. Thorn was on his feet but it was hard fought to do so. Murtagh was obviously alive but not going to be fighting for a while.  
He smiled as much as a dragon could. He may have disabled the main Riders of his opposing force. 


	2. Chapter 2

Omar transformed and landed just inside the walls of Tronjheim. Kyle flew to him on his dragon, Pyro, with Omar's dragon, Starkiller, following. "Omar!" Kyle yelled. "Where have you been."  
"Just practicing some magic. I killed so many when I was. I attacked them in revenge for... for our fallen Rider. I don't know how many I killed but I know it was at the very least 1/5 of there entire force gathered there. Lets just get to our war meeting for today." Kyle nodded, but looked grim. They walked towards the chamber that it would be held in. Omar walked in and most of there forces were already there. "Morning everyone." he said as he sat down.  
"Alright." said Max. "Our forces are ready to strike. With our opponent weak it would be easier to do so. Thanks to Omar." he said looking at Omar. "Now when we attack we must be ready. We have to take some precautions when we do so. Omar can make us invisible so we can get past them. Once we get into the camp we must act quickly and attack. After we drive them back to Du Weldenvarden we must sieze there camp and if possible some of it's members. That way we have extra forces, plus extra supplies to use. Our dragons can circle around and scope out the place easier. They will determine how big there force is. We can see how many Riders they have. We should leave in a few hours. Before the sun sets, we should march there. Or at least begin our march. Once we arrive Omar will keep us shielded. Omar has the idead we surround the camp so they have one path out. Towards Du Weldenvarden. Once we drive them out we have some of us take there camp and capture the remaining soldiers there. Once they reach Du Weldenvarden, they'll probably head to Ellesmera. If not we'll drive them there. Lets get the soldiers ready. We'll march soon." Omar nodded.  
"That sums up the plan. Dismissed." they walked out and Omar headed towards Starkiller when someone stopped him. It was a women.  
"Hi. I'm sorry about your loss." he just grunted.  
"Are you in our army?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I'm one of the officers."  
"Good. Whats your name soldier?" "Racheal. My name is Racheal."  
"Good. Get back to work and get your soldiers ready. Were going to march out soon. Dismissed." she nodded and walked away towards a cluster of soldiers. He walked to an angry lookin dragon. "Miss me?" Starkiller snorted. "I'll take that as your pissed at me. Come on whats wrong?"  
YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE.  
"What?"  
YOU CAN TRANSFORM INTO A DRAGON. YOU DON'T NEED ME TO FLY YOU AROUND ANY MORE.  
"Of course I need you. Your my dragon. My partner. That magic first of all takes a lot of magic. Also we've been partners, Dragon and Rider, since you were born and I was young. We need each other." Omar said placing his hand on Starkillers nose. Starkiller shoved his head towards Omar and Omar barely managed to fit his hands around the front of his head. "Lets go." Omar mounted on Starkiller and drew Brightooth. Kyle mounted Pyro and stalked towards them. In Kyles hand was his sword, Blodbrisingr,  
ready to tear through it's enemies. Omar nodded to him and he nodded back. Starkiller began his lumbering towards the front of the group. Andrew rode up to them on his white horse. It began to slowly walk alongside him as they headed towards the head of the army. Brom, Helen, Gaddock, and the others were out there. Glaera stood her head was hanging.  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT? he asked with his thoughts.  
NO. MY RIDER IS DEAD. I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN GO ON WITHOUT HER.  
SHE WOULD WANT YOU TO CONTINUE. FIGHT ALONGSIDE US AND GET REVENGE ON OUR ENEMIES. I MISS HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO. BUT WE MUST CONTINUE. AVENGE HER BY DEFEATING THEM WITH RAGE. BE THE STRONGEST YOU CAN BE AND FIGHT ALONGSIDE ME. SHE KNEW WHAT SHE DIED FOR. BUT SHE DID NOT KNOW WHEN. LET US CONTINUE SO HER DEATH WAS NOT IN VAIN. The dragon looked at him, her golden eyes shimmering raised her maw and roared upwards shooting a golden flame mixed with red into the air. LET US GO. I WILL TEAR ERAGONS HEAD FROM HIS BODY. She said in his mind. Omar smiled and steered Starkiller away.  
WE MUST HURRY IF WE ARE TO ATTACK WITH THE COVER OF NIGHT.  
"I know. We will attack before this night has ended." Starkiller nodded and took flight. Kyle and Glaera flew near him as the others flew in seperate directions to keep the place safe. He cast his mind into his armies.  
JUST KEEP MARCHING. THOSE ABOVE US WILL KEEP YOU SAFE UNTIL WE REACH THE CITY. DON'T STOP UNLESS I ORDER YOU TO. OMAR OUT. He cut it off as he and the others flew in a perfect formation above them. He drew his sword with his right hand still holding the saddle with his left. It was hard to see the ground as Starkiller was an enourmous dragon. He had to lean very far before he could see his army, Max at it's head. Omar kept his eyes out for the camp. He knew he was nearing, he could see where those he had made collapse earlier fall to the earth. All however were gone from the ground. He cursed under his breath that he had not killed his enemies. They were nearing as they saw a few bodies lying as well as scorch marks. They were here. He had his army begin to circle around though it would take a while. He dove down towards all of his enemies. Starkiller shot a bolt of fire at his enemies. Omar summoned his lighting abilities and shocked the camp. Several soldiers fell as it struck them. Omar got up and lept off Starkiller using a soldier as a cushion to break his fall. Swinging Brightooth he connected with several soldiers necks cutting off there heads. He then lowered his blade and caught another in the side. Turning it quickly he easily cut through the armor of another soldier. He saw that the only Riders here were Eragon and Murtagh. He smiled and charged at Murtagh. There blades connected.  
"I killed Ren, Solembum, and Angela. But an experienced Rider like YOU will be especially fun to kill." he said his sword still connecting the two. What Murtagh did not know was that Omar kept a hidden knife blade within his sleeve. Plus Murtagh was weaker from earlier when Omar had smacked him and Thorn out of the sky. Omar quickly lowered his left hand, and before Murtagh could react jammed it inside the right side of Murtaghs chest. The Rider collapsed and a roar shook the sky from across the camp. Thorn. Thorn must be feeling the pain of his Rider. Omar sheathed the knife and hefted his sword in his right hand standing over him. Omar walked over to were his enemies sword had scattered. He picked it up and sheathed his own sword and drawing Ren's. "My second trophy from a fallen enemy Rider." he laughed. He raised Zar'oc at Murtagh. As he was about to bring it down on Murtagh a flash of red streaked overhead. He looked up and saw Thorn smacked him away. Zar'oc dropped from his hands and flew through the air. Thorn caught it and picked up Murtagh. Omar drew his bow and arrows and desperatly and angrily tried to shoot down his enemies. He put the bow and arrow away and drew his sword and began to head towards Eragon who was trying to fight an exceptionally large soldier of Omar. But as he was a Rider Eragon managed to get past the wards and cut into the side of the big brutish soldier. Eragon stomped on his head, crushing the helmet partially. Omar lept on him cutting away a soldier in the way. There swords collided. Omar dodged a blow from Eragons blue sword just as Omar caught his blade right underneath his armor. Eragon's wards defended him however so they prevented his arm getting chopped off. His dagger could pass through wards as easily as a dauthdaert. His sword was a different matter. It would take three days before he could put enough of the magic onto the sword. Once he started he could not stop it otherwise he would have to restart. For now he would have to just deal with battling with Eragon. Most of Eragon's army was retreating but a few kept on to stop Omar's army from advancing and decimating there numbers before they could regroup, get some elves, get dwarves, urgals, and finally extra soldiers. Omar had not planned on it but if possible he would destroy there entire army. If he did he could take over Alagaesia and finish this war much, much faster. Eragon seemed to have read his mind because seconds later Saphira snatched Eragon and flew away towards were most of the army was still retreating. Omar grunted and he walked to block the escape for the rest of the army. He drew Brightooth and looked from side to side of all of the soldiers. "Stand down. You've seen my powers. I suggest it." They sat down setting all of there spears and weapons in front of them. Omar walked towards them just as they all got up and tried to kill there guards. Several succeeded before his archers shot them in the back. Omar walked amongst the carnage and forced those who were alive to join them. Omar laughed. With near 15000 soldiers he was near to having the largest army in the land. A stray soldier ran up towards him. Omar flashed out his dagger for a split second and slit the throat of the soldier. He kicked it's body away and walked towards Max who sent his sword directly through an enemies chest. Another person came out from behind a rock. It was another women soldier. She carried a bloody knife. She must have just killed another stray when, out of nowhere, more of Eragon's soldiers lept at her. He drew Brightooth and cut down some soldiers. He cut down a soldier and kicked down another. He stabbed the one he kicked through the chest and swung his sword behind him and cut off anothers head. As another raised his axe and Omar punched through the wooden handle of the axe snapping it in two. He slipped his dagger out and stabbed him through it's lower jaw. He turned to the soldier.  
"Whats your name?"  
"Haley."  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah." she said as another soldier came running out towards them. She took her knife and threw it sticking it into the heart of the soldier. He dropped to the floor clutching the weapon of his demise. "Seems you can take care of yourself." Omar looked towards where Thorn and Saphira's large shapes were flying away from the devastations of there failures, and Omar's victories. One of the remaining archers from above on the mountinside, which was Eragons soldier, began shooting as he had killed his attacker and sent him reeling over the cliff. Drawing his bow he aimed as the archer began to aim for his enemies. He released the arrow and sent it flying. It was such a powerful force that it sent the soldier stuck with his feet dangling over the ledge. Omar walked away towards a large pile of stones. He used magic to build a stairway and balcony up. Omar looked over at his army that was picking through the remains retrieving anything of use. "I want this army to get some sleep before picking through here. In the morning you can do that. But I will not have you fighting this war with little energy. Sleep and in the morning you will eat. We march in three days people. Move." 


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon and Arya began to creep upon the hill. The looked over the small peak where they lay quietly. 3 days it had been since Omar's forces had taken there camp. They were now picking through the last of the ruins now. Otherwise it was picked clean and it was buisness as usual. But Eragon felt something. There was a tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. His wondering was stopped when Arya spoke. "Ok so I've got the basic layout of the camp. They've got Riders postioned on everyside. Omar himself is in the middle of the camp. Or at least his dragon is there. His second Kyle is postioned here. Brom to the north, Helen to the south, Gaddock to the east. Kyle is powerful I can sense his power from where we are here. I don't know if we can even take HIM, let alone Omar. So I think that Gaddocks side is the weakest so if we are to assult-" she stopped. She stared out towards Kyle. 5 elves were walking towards him stealthily. "They'll get themselves killed!" She said. She was getting up and he stopped her.  
"No Arya." he said. "They've made there decision. And I want to help them as much as you do. But we can't. You said it yourself that if we attacked we could be killed.  
He will kill them." She crumpled to the ground.  
"No... my people." she looked away from what was about to happen.  
"Arya... I'm sorry."  
"We can't help... I feel useless." Eragon turned to see all five elves at once chargeing. Kyle smiled as if he was expecting this. And he probably was. He hit the lead elves face and tossed him aside. He tripped one and flipped it over. His shield appeared on his arm and he hit it against it agains anothers face. One of elves was hit hard in the face by his kick and the last one was left alone while his friends groveled on the ground injured. He swung Blodbrisingr swiftly and the last elves head was clean off. Two elves got up and Kyle shot fire at the two of them. One of them was set on fire the other was just set his jacket on fire. The other elf was trying to reawaken there leader but only a slight stir. Kyle picked him up and threw him aside. Literally. Roaring the elf charged if only to give his leader some time. Kyle held his sword up and he laughed as the elf attacked again and again just to hit the shield or sword. Yawning Kyle hit the elves chest. The other elf that had been on fire attacked from behind attacked. It brought it sword down on Kyles neck and Kyle crumpled. Red began to pool around Kyle. Was it really that easy? he thought. Killing the second of Omar. Then he realized it and stared back towards Kyle. The man had gotten up and there was no blood. It was fake. He grabbed one elf and held it under the soles of his boot. He stabbed one directly in the chest and hefted it into the air. He threw the elves body aside and hefted up the other elf. He threw the elf across the air and Pyro, his dragon, chased it. He heard the screams of the elf as the dragon began to tear into it. He turned and deflected the leaders blow. He cut the elves hand off and picked him up. The elf was thrown to be caught by a large piece of earth. It suspened him 24 feet at least into the air. Kyle said something and the elf completly froze. As his skin began to turn black Eragon knew that the forbidden magics were at work yet again. He didn't want to see so he looked away. Kyle had dispatched those 5 elves about as easily as Eragon would 5 men. And he did it while toying with them.  
"Arya..." she didn't respond. "Arya come on. I think he can sense us. We have to go now." Arya looked up and nodded. Together they walked towards Firnen and Saphira who stood waiting.  
WELL? They asked in unision.  
"We scoped out the camp." he said.  
YOU SEEM DEPRESSED, LITTLE ONE. WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CAMP? Saphira asked.  
"Kyle happened. He killed 5 elves easily. None escaped alive. One is dead stuck in a rock." Saphira growled.  
I WILL KILL HIM MYSELF! she screeched. But before he could stop her she placed her paw on her stomach. I THINK MY EGGS WILL COME IN LESS THAN A DAY NOW. she said.  
"Oh god... I had hoped we would've defeated Omar by now." Arya said. "Eragon we need to get her to Ellesmera. Only those there can help her. Leave immediately. Hurry I will catch up with you soon. But I must warn the nearby city. I feel that they may attack soon. Go." she said. Eragon nodded.  
"Come on Saphira. Lets go." I'M FI- AHH! she said again. He dove into her thoughts.  
YOUR NOT FINE. COME ON NOW. he said. He lept onto the saddle. They took flight. Thorn met with them and flew next to them. He supported Saphira with some energy he fed into her. The Eldunari began to feed her and Thorn energy as well. They would both need it but Saphira would the most. They landed in Ellesmera and Saphira flew right to the nursery. She settled in one of the nests. She roared with the pain. Yaela, one of the elves from the boat, ran in. Blodhgarm and two other elves did as well. They set themselves beside Saphira and Yaela began barking out orders. "You cast some spells to keep her free of pain, and you get her some water! Blodhgarm wait for the eggs! I'll coach her through it!"  
"Is she gonna be alright?" "She'll be fine. Just stay here and keep Saphira calm." He nodded and delved into his dragons mind.  
ARE YOU OK?  
WHAT DO YOU THINK? I FEEL LIKE A THOUSAND SWORDS ARE HITTING EVERY POINT IN MY BODY! She snapped. She calmed a little and said, I AM SORRY LITTLE ONE. BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO BEAR.  
YOUR THE STRONGEST... STRONGEST BEING I'VE EVER KNOWN SAPHIRA! YOU WILL BEAT THIS. He screamed at her. She took a little confidence in this and she placed more effort and relaxed a little. A strong quiver shook her body and there was a ripple as she convulsed. Murtagh ran inside and Thorn stuck in his head. They began to keep pain away from her and feed her some energy. Eragon had already been doing so as she convulsed again and there was a clunk. Eragon strode around towards the back and saw a large, green egg, the same color as Firnen, laying there. Saphira relaxed for a bit and began to convulse yet again. The ripple traveled through her body and a bright pink egg slipped into the nest.  
TWO EGGS, SAPHIRA. ONE GREEN LIKE FIRNEN AND A PINK ONE. She relaxed at this. For a few seconds she relaxed and then she convulsed again. And again a ripple traveled in her body. Three more times it happened. And all three times produced an egg. A black, a blue like her, and a tan like the late Edoc'sil.  
"How much more Yaela?"  
"At least 1. Maybe more." She placed her hand on Saphira's side. "One more. Saphira roar if you must." Saphira let out a bloodcurtling roar that must've been heard for miles around. "Alright here comes the last one." Saphira grunted and shook as the last egg slipped into the nest. Eragon was shocked to a standstill at what he saw. An egg, the exact same color as Starkiller, stood in the nest. It was larger than the others. And a certain aura of power was around it. Saphira turned to see her eggs. A humm of pleasure exited her.  
"How long until they hatch?" Eragon asked.  
"About a week. Dragon egg's will do that. Unless they're bound to Riders. Saphira would you like to bind some eggs to Riders?" Yaela asked.  
YES. ONLY TWO. THE BLACK ONE AND THE TAN ONE. THE REST NEED TO ADD TO THE WILD POPULATION OF DRAGONS. WHICH IS SOMETHING WE DESPERATELY NEED. "Your right Saphira. Murtagh bind the two to Riders and stay here with her." Murtagh nodded and began the spells to bind the Riders eggs. A roar was over head and he saw Firnen dropping down. He shoved Thorn aside and stuck his head in. He saw the eggs and was overjoyed when he saw the one that looked like him. YOU DID WELL SAPHIRA. THESE EGGS... THEY ARE PERFECT. OUR CHILDREN WILL BE THE FIRST NEWLEY LAID EGGS IN OVER 100 YEARS. AND THEY WILL BE THE STONGEST IN 100 YEARS.  
MAYBE IN ANOTHER FEW HUNDRED YEARS. She said. ONCE THERE BIG A STRONG. AND WE MAY BE LONG DEAD BY THEN. She said laughing.  
THINK MORE POSITIVE SAPHIRA. WITH THIS WAR IT'S HARD TO. BUT I'LL TRY. She turned to Eragon. WILL YOU STAY HERE TONIGHT?  
"Of course Saphira." Yaela left with the other two elves and returned with food and some sheets. They made a makeshift bed for Eragon and he lay down. He set his sword off to the side and lay in his armor. He knew an invasion of the first Elven city was soon but when? And how? Why was Omar delaying? As he slept a dream came to him. It was a dream of Carvahall. He was not there but Omar was. His army stood behind him now full of elves. This must be what would happen if to Carvahall if the elves fell.  
There invisibility shield was lost and they attacted the unsuspecting Carvahall. Omar himself charged to the castle where Roran and Katrina was. He lept inside and drew his sword. He killed the 4 guards with a few easy motions. Roran hefted his hammer and shield and charged. Omar easily dodged under the shield and cut Roran's wrists. The shield dropped out of his hand and the hammer came down. Using his left hand he stopped the hammer and impaled Roran on his sword. Omar actually looked a little tired, probably from his previous battles. Dropping Roran to the floor he reached into his pack and pulled out a glowing red orb. He closed his eyes and the orb glowed.  
Energy, by the looks of it, poured into Omar. He placed it back and charged into Katarina's room. He pushed her aside and slipped out a large dagger. He stabbed her in the chest and looked to her baby. He took the baby and left the castle and mounted his dragon. A women ran up and took the baby. Omar and his army left the now ruined Carvahall. After the last of them had left a small figure appeared in the distance. Saphira. She landed and Eragon lept off. Arya and Murtagh followed them with Thorn and Firnen. Eragon ran towards the castle immediately. He found the two dispatched guards. But he crumpled to his knees and stared at his cousins body. Roran was still bleeding from his wrist and his chest had a hole the size of Omars sword. He got up and walked towards the roo Katrina was in. She lay with the dagger in her chest but alive. Her baby was gone and he bent down to her.  
"Eragon..." she said weakly. "Make sure my baby is ok. Make sure... Omar doesn't have him. How's... Roran?"  
"Roran... is dead Katrina." She stared in shock at him. Her eyes glazed over and her breath escaped. Eragon screamed and it turned to Omar. He smiled and Eragon yelled but he couldn't move.  
"This is what will happen. But you can stop it."  
"How?"  
"Surrender. Surreder and I will spare all that you care for. Even the elf. Arya. Otherwise I may, or may not kill her. Surrender, young Rider. You cannot win."  
"I'll never surrender. Not until you and every single one of your hierarchs are dead."  
"Then, Eragon, you will not win. You will die. But your dragon will not. Or her eggs." He dissappeared at this and Eragon woke with a start. Next to him Saphira stirred and stared at him.  
WHAT IS IT LITTLE ONE?  
"I had another nightmare. Another vision."  
OF WHAT? He explained his dream and she recoiled in horror. THAT MAN IS A HORROR. THE BANE OF ALAGAESIA. HE MUST BE STOPPED.  
"But what if we can't stop him? What if he is to powerful for us?"  
GALBOTORIX WAS TO POWERFUL. BUT WE KILLED HIM. WHY SHOULD HE BE ANY DIFFERENT? BESIDES. NOW WE HAVE MORE RIDERS AND DRAGONS. "So does he."  
YES BUT WE ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN MOST OF HIS RIDERS.  
"No were not. I don't think alone I could defeat Kyle. Let alone Omar."  
IF THAT IS TRUE YOU WILL FIND A WAY ERAGON. YOU ALWAYS DO AND YOU ALWAYS WILL.  
"What if... what if we have to surrender?"  
WE WILL NOT.  
"What if he threatens to-"  
WE WILL NOT SURRENDER. NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES WE WILL NOT GIVE IN TO HIM. WE WILL FIGHT TO THE END. OR WE WILL DIE TRYING. She roared fiercly.  
"What of your eggs?"  
FIRNEN WILL WATCH THEM. GOD FORBID BUT STARKILLER WILL WATCH THEM AS WELL. THEY ARE HIS FAMILY AS WELL.  
"We can't let that happen. I refuse to let Roran and Katrina die like that. I will kill Omar until there is nothing left. I will destroy him completely."  
GOOD. Now get some sleep. Eragon nodded and curled up. His sleep was peaceful the rest of the night. 


End file.
